Retour Rapide
by Pommie92
Summary: Albus Dumbledore n'était pas exactement le gentil directeur de l'école Poudlard comme tout le monde l'imagine... HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Cette fic est essai complètement délirant de ma part alors, écrit il y a bien des années maintenant et enfin fini, je vous demande aimablement d'être indulgent. Merky =)**

 **Note** : pour cette histoire on considère qu'Harry et sa bande de copinoux sont en sixième année.

 **Note Bis** : Cette histoire est totalement déconnectée de l'histoire de base de J.K. et ne prend pas en compte le temps de guerre et Voldi.

 **PROLOGUE**

Albus Dumbeldore n'est pas l'homme qu'on croyait. Non, en effet il n'était pas le directeur passif et bienveillant du collège Poudlard. En réalité, et ce que tout le monde ignorait c'est qu'il n'est autre que le directeur fouineur et manipulateur !

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant, je dis toujours la vérité pure … enfin presque ! Mais l'histoire que je vais vous conter vous prouvera mes dires.

Tout commence un vendredi au collège Poudlard, dans le bureau de celui dont tout le monde se trompe sur son identité … Dumbeldore, quoi ! Faut suivre ! Je disais un vendredi, au collège poudlard, dans le bureau de celui … Bref, ce vendredi, et comme chaque jour, notre directeur adoré s'installa face à son bureau. Devant lui, là où l'on aurait cru trouver un tas de parchemin usés étalés en désordre, trônait une magnifique boule de cristal. Vous devez vous demander que faisait-elle là, ou bien si Albus projetait de prendre la place du professeur Trelawney pour enseigner la divination. Et bien pas vraiment. Albus, observait chaque jour que tout allait pour le mieux dans son école grâce à cette boule de cristal. Il épiait les faits et gestes de tous, élèves et professeurs confondus à l'insu de chacun.

C'est à ce stade de mon histoire si prenante que vous m'interrompez pour me dire que ce n'est parce qu'Albus veille au bon fonctionnement de son école et que pour cela il utilise une boule de cristal qu'il est manipulateur et fouineur. C'est donc aussi à ce moment où je m'exclame : « Bon sang ! Ils me laissent terminer mon histoire ou mince ! ».^.^

Je reprends, donc en ce vendredi, au collège, dans son bureau au moyen d'une boule de cristal, Albus scrutait l'école discrètement. Depuis une période indéfinie, il avait observé quelques changement dont le commun des mortels ne s'était pas aperçut. Il fallait être supérieurement intelligent pour savoir tout cela et surtout posséder une boule de cristal de bonne qualité ! Donc ce jour-là, Albus s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença à manger son pop-corn. (Bon ok, là j'exagère mais c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance). Il scrutait donc les actions de chacun, et ce matin en particulier de Mcgonagall qui se recoiffait. La bouche ouverte, on voyait presque la bave … Oooh, ne faites pas semblant d'être choqués, Albus aussi a le droit d'éprouver du désir et de l'attirance pour une femme (je vous passe les détails car je sens que vous avez déjà la nausée à l'idée d'un Albubus en couple).

Après avoir essuyer la bave qui s'accumulait au coin de sa bouche, le directeur se concentra sur deux élèves qui séchaient leur première heure pour aller bronzer sur l'herbe du parc et nota de le signaler au directeur de leur maison. Puis, il se souvint qu'en ce moment même se déroulait le cours le plus intéressant de tous : le cours de potion des 6èmes années. En effet, c'était là, sa source de réflexion mais aussi de divertissement car il fallait bien l'avoué, Albus adorait se fendre la poire en écoutant les répliques acerbes du professeur Rogue ! Cependant, ces derniers temps, les cours de ce bon vieux Séverus n'étaient plus aussi amusants qu'auparavant. Les élèves qui habituellement contribuaient au débat animé entre Serpentard, Gryffondor et Rogue restaient amorphe, rêveur et complètement passif. Albus mettait ce fait sur le compte de beaucoup trop de non-dits et de préjugés. Il avait la ferme conviction que si les deux groupes d'élèves acceptaient leur différence et ne se souciait plus de la norme social (non, mes cours de communication n'influencent en rien mon récit) tout irait pour le mieux. Mais bien sûr, chacun connaît le caractère têtu commun aux deux maisons.

Pendant qu'Albussou réfléchissait intensément, un hibou gratta soudain à la fenêtre. Sursautant, Dumlbeldore se leva doucement et alla ouvrir la dite fenêtre. Le hibou pénétra alors dans le bureau, en ce vendredi au collège Poudlard. C'était un hibou plutôt petit et l'air agité. Il portait un parchemin accroché soigneusement à sa petite patte. Albus se saisit de la lettre en question, la déplia en faisant attention de ne pas l'abimer et reconnu une écriture enfantine mais si mignonne. Il lut alors :

« Chère Parain Bubus, Je t'écris car mes copains sont tous des gros vilains. Aujourd'hui, ils se sont tous moqué de moi. Et la maitresse, et ba elle était pas contente et elle a dit que je ne devrais pas dire ça. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde ils veuillent pas que moi je sois amoureux. Même que ils se moquent de moi parce que je suis amoureux d'un autre garçon alors que je sais pas pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit d'être amoureux de qui je veux. Mais de toute façon moi je m'en fiche car Carl il m'a dit que lui ça le gênait pas que je l'aime. Dis Bubus les gens ils sont tous méchants ? Signé : Ton neveu adoré »

Bubus fut pris de tendresse suite à ce petit mot de son neveu de 6 ans. Cependant, il savait que cette déception n'était que la première d'une longue lignée, car dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu, notre entourage n'est pas toujours ouvert à la différence. Mais il trouvait pourtant l'innocence de cet enfant très attendrissante. Il se rappela qu'à cet âge nous sommes tous plutôt naïf, et chacun dit directement ce qu'il pense sans vraiment se soucier de l'avis des autres.

Cette dernière pensée lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Albus Dumbeldore, en ce vendredi au collège Poudlard, après lecture de cette lettre, avait enfin trouvé LA solution au problème qui lui avait tourné dans la tête des mois entiers maintenant. Il était tellement content que si ses vieilles jambes le lui permettaient encore il aurait pu sauter de joie. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa bibliothèque pour prendre le livre dont il avait besoin. Il le trouva assez rapidement. C'était un livre imposant, au moins aussi gros qu'un dictionnaire, sa reluire était magnifique, le seul défaut que l'on pourrait trouver à ce livre était la poussière qui s'y accumulait pour cause d'usage peu fréquent. Il feuilleta délicatement les pages, puis s'arrêta sur la bonne. Il lut attentivement le passage concernant sa solution et dit d'une voix claire et forte : « Torna retro » en pointant sa baguette sur la boule de cristal.

Quiconque se trouvant approximativement dans les environs de … Ben en fait quiconque au Royaume-Uni put entendre alors un cri effroyable. Puis, à Poudlard des pleurs incessant et un chahut innommable s'éleva alors en provenance des cachots …

A Suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un vendredi matin comme les autres au collège Poudlard. Notre héros préféré, se levait difficilement comme à son habitude. Son meilleur ami bailla bruyamment, passa la main dans sa chevelure rousse et tira nonchalamment le rideau du lit à baldaquin de Harry. La violence soudaine de la lumière lui fit plisser ses jolis yeux verts. Quand il réussit enfin à relever chacune de ses paupières ensommeillées, il vit que les lèvres de son rouquin de copain bougeaient. Cependant, aucun son ne lui parvenait aux oreilles. « Je crois qu'il essaie de communiquer. » pensa-t-il. Visiblement, Ron attendait maintenant une réponse de sa part. Ne sachant que dire, il grogna et guetta la réaction de son interlocuteur. Et comme d'habitude Ron se contenta du grognement de Monsieur Pas-du-matin (Harry quoi, vous avez du mal avec les surnoms, c'est ça ?!).

Harry décida au bout quelques minutes qu'il était préférable de se lever, histoire de ne pas se mettre en retard inutilement. Il se mit donc debout, ce qui lui demanda un effort colossal pour ne pas se rendormir aussi sec. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son armoire et s'habilla à la hâte. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer, car de toute façon coiffé ou pas, personne ne verrait une grande différence. Il allait enfin sortir de son dortoir, quand la porte, ouverte par une autre personne de l'extérieur du dortoir, heurta violemment son nez. Il essaya de rester calme mais ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort, le calme en toutes circonstances. Mais la personne coupable d'avoir abîmé son visage ne se souciait guère des petites colères de notre ami Harry.

En effet, Hermione avait déjà commencé son sermon habituel quand au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard à cause de lui. Bizarrement, il s'en contrefichait. De toute façon, chaque matin il essayait vainement de comprendre ce que sa Trop-intelligente-pour-vous de copine voulait dire, mais, il ne parvenait à comprendre que certains mots parmi les phrases qu'elle débitait étonnement rapidement. Parfois, il se demandait où elle avait appris à parler aussi vite de si bonne heure et soupçonnait vivement une histoire d'extraterrestre visant à l'amélioration de la race humaine. Ce vendredi matin là, le flot de mots incessants sortant de la bouche de la semi-extraterrestre ne monta pas toute suite au cerveau de l'endormi face à elle. En effet, Harry entendit : « Vite … Petit déjeuner … Maintenant … Petit déjeuner … Petit déjeuner … Manger … Retard … Déjeuner … ». Evidemment, le cerveau de la marmotte ne faisait aucune sélection. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, Hermione avait appris auprès des extraterrestres l'art du message subliminal.

Passons sur les phénomènes paranormaux et reprenons le cours normal de notre histoire, vous voulez-bien ?

Donc, Harry, le roux et l'intello (bien sûr maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de vous dire qui est qui puisque vous commencez à tout comprendre. Y'en a là-dedans !) se mirent en route vers la grande salle. Ce long périple avait presque réussit à réveiller totalement Harry. C'est pourquoi, il entra dans la salle, alléché par les odeurs exquises qui s'en échappait, mais, encore un peu embrumé tout de même. Il tomba brutalement sur le banc des Gryffondor et se jeta aussitôt sur la nourriture amassée sur leur table. Il se goinfrait comme un vrai porc … Quoi ? Ce n'est parce que Môssieur Harry Potter est un peu (hum ok, un peu beaucoup plus) célèbre qu'on ne doit pas dire les choses telles qu'elles le sont ! Donc, il se goinfrait comme un porc et ne se souciait de rien d'autre car pour lui le déjeuner (et tous les autres repas d'ailleurs) était l'étape la plus importante de la journée. Il entendit Ron demander quel était le premier cours de la journée. Ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais il suivit quand même d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

Soudain, Harry recracha bruyamment sa part de tarte au chocolat à la figure de Neville Londubat, son voisin d'en face qui à cet instant aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs. Ce jet instantané de nourriture avait été provoqué par un Harry se rendant compte que le premier cours de la journée n'était autre que le cours de potions commun à ces chers Serpentard et dirigé par l'aimable professeur Rogue. Il se rendit alors compte, sa bouche étant encore grande ouverte, qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule et le pauvre Neville aussi, accessoirement. Il se leva rapidement, laissant derrière lui un homme au visage couvert de petits bouts de tarte.

Une fois sorti du lieu de son humiliation cuisante, Harry marcha distraitement en direction des cachots, l'endroit de ses pires cauchemars enfin peut-être que j'exagère encore un peu là. Bref, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas où il allait et heurta violemment une personne qu'il ne vit pas toute suite. Cependant, il reconnu instantanément la voix froide qui s'éleva dans le couloir :

« Bon sang ! Serait-tu dans l'incapabilité de regardé où tu vas, Potter ? »

Harry trop préoccupé par son prochain cours ne répondit même pas à Malfoy. Ce dernier en tomba des nues. C'était la première fois qu'Harry ne répondait pas à ses provocations. Habituellement, Malfoy était très fier de son petit effet, car immanquablement Harry s'énervait contre lui pour des pacotilles. Mais ce vendredi matin était différent des autres et Malfoy en était presque déçu. En y repensant, cela faisait un certain temps qu'Harry ne prenait plus part aux disputes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et lui non plus n'éprouvait plus autant de plaisir à rabaisser Harry. Enfin, cela l'amusait certes, autrement nous aurions sérieusement à nous poser des questions, mais étrangement tout lui semblait différent. C'était comme si quelque chose de nouveau avait besoin de se produire. Oui, la situation était bloquée, il n'y avait plus d'issues, c'était un cul-de-sac … Bref, Harry le savait et il ne voulait plus répondre aux provocations de Draco Malfoy car ce serait comme s'enliser dans cette impasse. Tout serait alors une immense routine comme dans les couples formés depuis des mille et des cent.

Harry arriva bientôt à sa lugubre destination qu'étaient les cachots de Poudlard. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard. Harry n'était non seulement pas du matin mais le bougre avait également la fâcheuse habitude d'être en retard. Mais Harry n'était jamais le seul retardataire, aussi redoutable que soit Rogue, aucun Gryffondor (à part Hermione l'extra-terrestre) n'avait envie d'assister à son cours. Ah, les jeunes de nos jours. Que voulez-vous certaines valeurs se perdent !

Harry entra donc dans la salle sombre et déprimante et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Peut-être que la routine existait déjà finalement. Il n'était pas le premier. Certains élèves étaient en avance aussi. Cependant ils n'étaient que trois dont deux Serpentard. Le Gryffondor, qui n'était autre que Neville (prévisible étant donné que Rogue était la phobie de ce pauvre homme alors arriver en avance s'était comme se rassurer et éviter une dispute supplémentaire) avait posé sa tête sur son livre et ronflait doucement. Harry était très tenté de faire de même, cet indécrottable dormeur, mais se résout à rester éveiller en entendant les autres élèves arriver dans le couloir.

Le cours commença et leur professeur aussi adorable qu'un petit lapin rose ne manqua pas de remarquer que l'arrivée d'Harry à l'heure était chose inhabituelle. Pour changer, les élèves passionnés devaient concocter une potion qui était très facile- enfin, uniquement si l'on possédait un doctorat en potion. Par conséquent, chacun s'affairait autour des chaudrons avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients peu ragoûtants. Tout semblait se passer normalement : Neville Londubat avait manqué a deux reprises de faire exploser son chaudron, Rogue enlevait des points aux Gryffondor à tour de bras et Hermione murmurait des tonnes de formules et autres astuces à toute vitesse pour réussir à 200% sa potion.

C'est alors qu'une étrange poudre rose et étincelante tombant du plafond attira l'attention de chacun. Puis, un « Plop » sonore retentit dans la salle de classe. A ce moment précis, quiquonque se trouvant approximativement dans les environ de … Ben en fait quiquonque au Royaume-Uni put entendre alors un cri effroyable.

Le professeur Rogue hurlait à plein poumon puis se répandit en larmes en hoquetant : « Qu'ai-je bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Je suis toujours sage, toujours impartial et très généreux et compatissant ». Alertée par les cris de désespoir de ce professeur au bord de la crise de nerf, le professeur Macgonagall entra en trombe dans la salle de classe étrangement bruyante. Elle tomba alors à la renverse. Ce fut au tour du professeur Flitwick d'entrer, il eut un hoquet de surprise mais contrairement à ses collègues trop émotifs appela directement le directeur.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva il pu constater que la situation actuelle était des plus critiques : le charmant professeur Rogue était effondré en larmes sur son bureau, le professeur Mcgonagall était étendue par terre au milieu des élèves et le professeur Flitwick était perché sur une chaise, elle-même placée sur une table ayant l'air d'une ménagère de la quarantaine effrayée par une horde de rongeurs. Cependant, ce spectacle affligeant le fit éclater de rire. Non, il n'était pas fou (enfin il ne riait pas à cause de sa folie), la situation était réellement ridicule. Il se calma, pointa sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et demanda le calme d'une voix magiquement amplifiée. Il dit alors : « Professeur Rogue ressaisissez-vous, mon cher ! N'avez-vous donc jamais eu à faire à des enfants ? Mon cher Flitwick, je pourrais vous faire la même remarque ! Descendez de cette chaise. Et aussi de la table enfin ! Réveillez le professeur Macgonagall et tous les deux vous trouverez une pièce à aménager pour nos élèves. De mon côté je vais m'atteler à chercher une solution. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment nos chers élèves ont pu être transformés en enfants de 6 ans. »

A suivre ...


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je n'ai pas besoin de présenter le charmant professeur Séverus Rogue. En effet, cet homme a toujours su se faire aimer des lecteurs grâce à son incroyable bonté et à sa joie de vivre débordante. Oui un auteur peut aussi être lèche botte. Un souci ?

Bref, je parlais de ce merveilleux professeur. En ce vendredi, il demandait au grand Merlin, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait (il ne trouvait d'ailleurs rein à se reprocher, je dirais presque of course !). Car si sa merveilleuse journée ensoleillée …

Comment ça vous commencer à trouver que l'auteur en fait un peu trop ? Vous pourriez vous contenter de lire sans faire de commentaire pour une fois ! Bande d'ingrats !

Bref, même si sa journée avait donc bien débuté, un événement imprévu avait légèrement noirci le tableau. En ce moment même il se trouvait dans une salle du 3ème étage réaménagée pour l'occasion. D'énormes coussins en plumes d'oie de couleur bleue et rose étaient étalés partout dans cette salle, des jouets d'enfant déjà mâchouillés et abimés jonchaient le sol et de petites couvertures étaient pliées dans un coin. Jusqu'ici rien de spécialement ennuyeux vous me direz. Mais c'est vrai qu'un léger détail venait chambouler l'univers calme et reposant de cette pièce. Un détail insignifiant : une vingtaine d'enfants de six ans qui criaient et chahutaient sans interruption.

Pour en revenir à notre mouton, Séverus Rogue avait la tête prête à exploser. Je vais sûrement vous surprendre mais je crois qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants ! (J'entends certains lecteurs qui sont tombés de leur chaise, je vous avais pourtant prévenu !) Il maudissait donc Merlin en chassant le mini Neville accroché à sa jambe. Il grommelait dans sa barbe fictive en confisquant son livre à la petite Hermione Granger qui lisait à voix très, très haute. Il pleurait presque de dégout séparant Dean Thomas et Millicent Bulstrode tandis que celui-ci léchait la figure de la pauvre enfant. Il rageait en punissant Blaize Zabini qui essayait d'arracher tous les cheveux du pauvre Grégory Goyle, lui-même essayait de manger les doigts de Pansie Parkinson. Mais ce que notre professeur préféré ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'il aurait bientôt le choc de sa journée.

Alors que ce cher professeur avait enfin réussi à trouver un moment de répit entre les jérémiades incessantes, les pleurs et les cris exaspérants de nos chers petits élèves, un hurlement strident retentit dans la salle de classe. Rogue accourut immédiatement au secours de la pauvre enfant en détresse ! Naaaaaan, je plaisante. Il commença par lâcher malgré lui un « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » désespéré puis se leva dans un effort surhumain et se dirigea enfin vers la source de ses ennuis futurs. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, ce qu'il vit acheva définitivement sa journée : Harry Potter miniature tenait le model réduit de Draco Malfoy dans ses bras comme une peluche précieuse et fragile. La dite peluche ne se plaignait pas, au contraire elle arborait un regard suffisant qui disait : « Vous aimeriez bien être à ma place ? Ba, bien fait car je suis un Malfoy et seul un Malfoy peut bénéficier des plus hauts privilèges que le Terre puisse porter et de toute façon vous n'êtes que des êtres insignifiant et si peu digne de ma présence alors déguerpissez à grande vitesse. Ceci est un ordre ! »

Je confirme, son regard en disait long ! ^^

C'est donc à ce moment où, pour ne pas manquer à votre réputation de lecteurs impatients et chipoteurs, que vous vous demander pourquoi une élève a crié. Ce à quoi je répondrais : « Ca vient, ça vient ! ».

Rogue découvrit donc, après cette scène attendrissante pour un poufsouffle mais très peu ragoutante de son point de vue, la raison pour laquelle la fillette qui n'était autre que la pauvre Lavande Brown avait hurlée. Il semblerait qu'Harry Potter miniature ait inconsciemment lancé un sort à la pauvresse qui se retrouva submergée d'une sorte de glue et qui ne pouvait s'en dépêtrer. La professeur Rogue, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après une journée aussi difficile, comprit que ce matin il avait fait l'erreur de se lever.

Il réalisa quelques minutes plus tard qu'il commit une deuxième erreur. Il avait alors demandé au Potter miniature : « Mais pourquoi Potter as-tu aspergé Miss Brown de colle ? ». Son ton angélique (je continue à chouchouter mes personnages car ils pourraient sinon se rebeller contre l'auteur =P) ne plût pas à Harry. Ce dernier se mit alors à hurler et pleurnicher en serrant Malfoy plus fort. Rogue sentit poindre un mal de tête prononcé à l'instant même ou le « plus chieur des nains » (je cite) se mit à geindre. Il réussit tout de même à comprendre qu'Harry ne voulait pas que l'on touche à son précieux (nan je ne m'inspire d'aucun film, je n'ai pas besoin de ça moi !). Le professeur tenta alors de dire que le pauvre Malfoy ne devait pas être content d'être dans les bras d'Harry. Il se rendit alors compte que ses longs cheveux étaient couverts de chewing-gum bien collant.

C'est à ce moment précis que celui qui ne faisait le plus de bruit dans la salle n'était plus un gentil marmot de six ans mais le professeur de potion qui hurlait : « Je démissionne ! » aussi fort que ses poumons pouvait lui permettre.

~~oOo~~

Plus tard en ce vendredi au collège Poudlard, ce fut au tour du professeur Macgonagall de surveiller nos petits anges. Des anges certes, mais des anges bruyants se disait le professeur de métamorphose. En effet, elle s'était fait une petite note mentale : « Penser à aller faire vérifier l'état de mes tympans chez Mme Pomefresh ». Car malgré leur petite taille, les voix de ses petits enfants étaient bien en forme. Ils ne cessaient jamais de crier et même pour des raisons futiles. Par exemple, le petit Vincent Crabbe hurla la mort lorsque Seamus Finnigan déposa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule. Bon d'accord, il avait un peu craché dans son cou. Mais franchement, ce n'était pas la peine de faire la fillette !

La chère Minerva pensait s'en être sorti convenablement au moment de la sieste, lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement provenant d'une des rangées de dormeurs. Elle se releva donc de sa chaise péniblement et vint à l'encontre de l'enfant qui hurlait poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Elle s'aperçut alors que Ron Weasley s'était endormie sur la pauvre mini Hermione et avait commencé à lui baver dessus. Elle se dit d'abord que le problème serait vite réglé lorsque les deux petits monstres (oui il y a un moment où il faut dire les choses comme elles sont) seraient séparés. La question à présent était de savoir comment les séparer. Notre professeur qui n'avait peur de rien (pour le moment), décida d'abord de demander poliment au jeune garçon de lâcher sa petite camarade : "Tu va lâcher l'autre gourdasse, oui ou non ?!". Il s'avéra que cette solution n'eut que très peu d'effet. Le petit Ron n'était pas vraiment sensible aux menaces. Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle avait surement plus de force qu'un petit garçon et essaya donc de les séparer avec la forces de ses bras. Mais, elle avait omis de se rappeler qu'elle avait sécher les cours de gym durant toute sa jeunesse. Enfin, pour être plus clair elle n'avait vraiment pas de force dans ses vieux bras ridés ! Elle oublia alors sa résolution d'être douce et compréhensive avec les enfants et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Le pauvre Ron Weasley était terrifié, il s'attendait à se faire ava kédavrisé (oui j'invente des mots et alors ? je trouve franchement que les lecteurs ne sont vraiment pas compréhensifs !). Mais le sort qu'avait lancé Minerva fit simplement apparaître un bavoir autour du cou de Ron. Il portait l'inscription en son centre « Aspirtout » (le bavoir pas Ron ! Par moment je doute de votre intelligence ! Non ne vous vexez pas je blaguais ! Mince maintenant je vais devoir aussi faire de la lèche aux lecteurs, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, moi !). C'est alors qu'un gnome habillé en costume cravate que porte les moldus lors des événements importants fit à son tour son apparition en scandant : « Aspirtout, le bavoir qui aspire tout ! ». Puis il repartit dans un plop sonore aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Minerva se sentit rassurée voyant que miss Granger s'était calmée. Elle aurait cependant ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'a pas crié, mais murmuré pour ne pas réveiller les anges endormis. Mais la venue du gnome publicitaire, avait fait son petit effet. Bien sur, mes lecteurs très perspicaces ont compris que les enfants s'étaient tous réveillés. (Je vois que vous souriez, vous aimez les compliments, nan ?) Et lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de leur petite phase de sommeil, ils se mirent à reprendre leurs hurlements de plus belle et à se rebeller contre la personne qu'ils tenaient pour responsable de leur réveil douloureux. Ils se ruèrent tous sur leur surveillante improvisée, certains lui tirant les cheveux, d'autres la mordant et d'autres encore lui pinçant les mollets. Je vous laisse imaginer comme une attaque d'une vingtaine de petits montres en furie peut-être douloureuse ! C'est pourquoi, Macgonagall tenta de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant : « J'abandonne » !

~~oOo~~

Dans le bureau de l'homme citron (je sais, je sais j'aime les surnoms, pas vous. Je parle de Dumbeldore), se tenait une drôle de réunion. Elle était composée de plusieurs professeurs plus ou moins amochés. Il y avait tout d'abord le professeur Rogue qui n'était pas parvenu à retirer le chewing-gum de ses cheveux, le professeur de métamorphose à qui il manquait plusieurs touffes de cheveux, le professeur Flitwick en larmes et le bas de sa robe déchiré, et enfin le professeur Chourave couverte de griffures. Ils râlaient tous, pestant et tempêtant de toutes parts. Le professeur Dumbeldore qui lui n'avait rien qui clochait, enfin, rien de plus que d'habitude, tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire grandissant à l'écoute des plaintes des malheureux professeurs. Pour sa défense, cela devait être plutôt comique. Déjà, à la vue de l'allure de ses professeurs, il n'avait pas su retenir un pouffement qu'il fit passer plus ou moins discrètement pour une quinte de toux. Enfin, en essayant de rester rationnel, il se dit qu'il allait finir par user tous les surveillants potentiels dont il disposait pou ce travail. Il conclut qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la petite farce. Il espérait simplement que cette dernière serait suffisante à apaiser les récentes tensions entre les deux maisons. Il annonça alors à ces collègues qu'il avait enfin trouver la solution et qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait marcher. Un soupir de contentement extrêmement bruyant ce fit entendre dans le bureau ovale (on se croirait aux USA). Il sortit donc sa baguette magique et prononça la formule qui permettait d'annuler le sort lancé.

C'est après que la formule soit dite, que chacun des professeurs qui était dans le bureau eurent une vision d'horreur : M. Rusard venait de rentrer en trombes dans le bureau du Dumbeldore vêtu d'un tutu rose, dévoilant ses jambes usées et surtout poilues comme un chat angora, ainsi que son torse velu et ses bras flasques. Il haletait et se mit les mains sur les genoux pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Il dit alors : « Plus jamais, au grand jamais j'accepterais de surveiller ces monstres »

A suivre …

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce petit délire.

La bise, Apple


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La sonnerie du réveil se fit entendre dans le dortoir du préfet des Serpentard. (C'est même pas un surnom alors faîtes un effort) Cependant, le beau gosse qui occupait cette chambre n'était pas au comble de la motivation après ce vendredi au collège Poudlard. En effet, Draco Malfoy trainait dans son lit en gémissant sur son sort et sur une journée des plus pénibles qui s'annonçait. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de voir ses camarades après les évènements de la veille.

Le blondinet le plus célèbre de Serpentard (Ba quoi ? On change pas une qui gagne, enfin qui gagne, vous me direz c'est vite dit vu que vous comprenez jamais de qui je parle mais bon je m'en fou moi j'aime les surnom et c'est ma fic alors je fais ce que je veux ! Nananère ! Et même que si je veux faire une parenthèse de dix qui kilomètres et ba je le fais ! Et toc !) finit tout de même par se lever. Il commençait toujours ses journées par une inspection minutieuse de sa petite personne qui se devait d'être parfaite - le minimum pour un Malfoy - devant le miroir de sa salle de bain privée. Mais ce matin n'était pas comme les autres et Draco n'avait pas la tête à se regarder. Même, il préférait ne pas trop voir la tête qu'il devait avoir après une nuit aussi compliquée.

Apparemment les petites mésaventures de la veille n'avaient pas uniquement perturbé l'équilibre mental de nos professeurs dévoués. Monsieur parfait, alias Draco Malfoy, avait quelques souvenirs embrumés de la veille, lorsque par un curieux hasard, un coup du sort sans pareille, un rebondissement involontaire et inattendu … Hum, passons, je disais il avait quelques souvenirs de la veille lorsque pour raison inconnue (ok j'arrête) les élèves de sixièmes années qui assistaient alors à leur cours de prédilection, du moins celui de notre ami Draco, avaient retrouvé leur jeunesse en revenant au temps de leur six ans. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous mais pas assez pour ôter se sentiment de honte qui ne le lâchait pas depuis son retour à son âge avancé ou du moins son âge normal.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se coller à se balafré de Potter ! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rappeler de ça ! Mais Merlin n'était pas de cet avis et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y songer à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Et le pire, parce qu'il y avait pire que de se revoir dans les bras de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond qu'est Potter (je sens que tous les lecteurs ne sont pas d'accord avec notre Draky chou pour dire que le souvenir des bras musclés d'Harry Potter était désagréable et vous n'avez probablement pas tort), le pire c'est qu'il se rappelait avoir eu une drôle de sensation lors de son passage collé à Mossieur-le-sauveur-de-la-terre-entière-et-même-plus-encore. Il se pourrait qu'il ait possiblement dans une éventualité problable un petit peu apprécié cette sensation. Mais un tout petit peu, vraiment pas grand-chose. Un tout petit peu beaucoup. Un peu beaucoup à la folie. Bon d'accord, puisque dans votre perversité de lecteurs chipoteurs vous insistez avec vos regards suspicieux, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentit de sa vie. Et pour ça, il n'avait pas envie de se regarder dans la glace.

Il prit une douche et, après de longues minutes d'hésitation, il se décida à sortir de son antre pour se rendre à la grande salle. Malgré toutes les pores de sa peau qui lui criait d'éviter le contact avec tout être humain même ceux qui pouvaient s'approcher le plus de son rang (Quoi prétentieux ? Juste réaliste les gars ^.^), il devait se sustenter pour survivre. Dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la dite place, il gardait la tâte haute pour bien signifier à tous ses concitoyens (Malfoy président !) sa supériorité. Il était hors de question de laisser croire à quiconque qu'il avait un moment de faiblesse aussi infime soit-il. Par conséquent, il entra dans la grande salle avec une attitude conquérante. Il arriva juste à temps pour s'apercevoir que le directeur était sur le point de faire une annonce (Un discours, un discours ! Ok, Ok, je sors). Malfoy s'assit alors à sa place habituelle et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce vieux fou. Il était question d'une visite de contrôle pour les victimes du mauvais sort de la veille.

En effet, vous pensiez qu'après son coup fumant de la veille, il était rentré sagement dans son bureau et en était resté là, laissant enfin la paix à ses pauvres enfants. Que nenni ! Il avait encore un tour dans son sac pour mener à bien sa petite expérience et s'assurer d'obtenir les résultats escomptés. Il avait donc organisé auprès de Mme Pomfresh une visite médicale de « contrôle » pour chaque élèves ayant été changé en enfants puis revenus à leurs boutons d'ado. Et pour bien faire, il avait mis au point un planning des rendez-vous, dont vous nous direz des nouvelles.

Notre très cher Draco, grommela dans sa barbe (oui il en a pas je sais, mais c'est une expression. Allo !) comme beaucoup d'autres sixièmes années sur cette perte de temps. Mais bien sûr il n'avait pas le choix. Il finit donc son petit déjeuner rapidement, car quand on se permet de traîner le matin, on a plutôt intérêt à bouger ses fesses de rêves pour ne pas être en retard. Oui, la vie ne fais pas de cadeau, même lorsque notre moral est au plus bas. Vous sentez l'intensité dramatique du moment ?

Le dernier des Malfoy, se leva donc, et se dirigea, sa mauvaise humeur grandissant chaque seconde, vers le planning des rendez-vous. Il se fit dépasser par Vincent Crabbe cet affreux idiot mais qui s'avérait parfois être utile. (Ça vous choque ? Vous êtes bien naïfs mes pauvres enfants) D'après ce que pu en comprendre le beau gosse de serpentard, ou plutôt, comme il ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter les petits problèmes des autres – et puis quoi encore ? répondre au courrier du cœur ?- d'après le rapport de Blaise Zabini son fidèle bras droit (Ca fait un peu génie du mal non ? J'aime bien) Crabbe, le gorille number one, cherchait à se venger de Seamus Finnigan qui avait profiter de leur jeunesse éphémère pour lui cracher éhontement dans le cou !

Mais Malfoy n'en avait cure, il jouait à présent du coude pour voir son nom sur la liste. Il vit alors qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie à 11 heures ce matin. Il ne pris pas le temps d'étudier la liste en détail au vue de la foule pressante qui évoluait autour de lui. Et puis, vous n'avez surement pas oublié que Monsieur-je-suis-beau-et-riche-et-je-le-sais n'était pas très en avance ce matin. Il partit à l'assaut des couloirs en quête de son cours d'arithmancie. Il aimait bien l'arithmancie mais il devait avouer que c'était dur de rester concentré pendant l'entièreté de la session sous peine d'avoir un mal de crâne carabiné. Et ça l'inquiétait, car qui disait déconcentration disait pensées hors de propos, et il avait peur qu'en ce moment il pense à ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter. D'ailleurs, il commençait déjà à divaguer. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Sa santé mentale allait en prendre un coup ça c'est sûr.

Bien, chers lecteurs, je choisis ce moment du récit pour vous annoncer que comme nous ne sommes pas aussi barjos qu'Hermione Granger, nous allons faire une légère ellipse temporelle, car soyons francs, vous n'avez pas vraiment envie que je conte par le menu le cours d'arithmancie de ce matin-là.

~~oOo~~

Le cour d'arithmancie toujours aussi passionnant s'achevait et Draco Malfoy rangeait ses affaires l'esprit ailleurs. Pendant ce cours, il avait l'esprit qui avait dévié légèrement. Mais très légèrement car cette matière était si prenante, tellement captivante et autrement plus subtile qu'un banal cours de sortilège ou de soin aux créatures magiques. (Oui, je fais semblant d'être intello, laissez-moi rêver ! Flûte) Il avait eu une illumination. Il acvait conclu que s'il avait de curieuses pensées à propos d'un Potter version mioche qui l'enlaçait s'était sûrement que le maléfice qui leur avait été jeté à lui et à tous ces autres camarades, lui avait forcément laissé des séquelles ! C'était évident, sinon, pourquoi donc quelqu'un d'aussi sensé que ce cher directeur (Non, il ne change pas du tout d'avis quand ça l'arrange, on dirait l'auteur tiens !) avait prévu une visite à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ? Des séquelles je vous dis, un problème mental dû au choc du sort.

Il était donc beaucoup plus serein lorsqu'il fallut prendre la direction du repaire de Mme Pomfresh. Il marchait d'une démarche fière et assurée fraîchement retrouvée. Cependant, en approchant du but, il entendait des bruits suspects. Sa bonne humeur à peine recouvrée se détériora aussi sec.

Il franchit les derniers mètres en serrant les mâchoires. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il s'avéra assez rapidement qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Lorsqu'il pénétra les lieux, il constata que l'entrée de l'infirmerie avait été changée en salle d'attente avec des banc où quatre personnes attendait de jouir de leur rendez-vous (ne vous enflammez surtout pas). Draco en pâlit d'avance, ça laissait présager une attente interminable …

Pour compléter le tableau, qui n'était déjà pas bien rose, on entendait distinctement la voix de Pompom s'élever de derrière un grand rideau : « Professeur Rogue, je vous déjà dit que l'onguent qui fera partir définitivement le chewing-gum de vos cheveux doit encore reposer une heure ! Alors, s'il vous plait laisser moi examiner les élèves qui avait rendez-vous, j'ai déjà près de deux heures de retard avec vos jérémiades ! »

Draco en eut presque les larmes aux yeux, deux heures de retard ! Et le professeur Rogue réprimandé par l'infirmière, quelle drôle de semaine ! Il se résout alors à trouver un siège et débuter son temps d'attente. Il regarda alors plus attentivement la salle dans laquelle il se tenait. Et là, horreur ! Elle était infesté de Gryffondor ! Il y a Neville qui se rongeait les ongles avec un air angoissé, Lavande Brown qui tremblait en le regardant, allez savoir pourquoi, et il y avait aussi Hermione Granger, cette Miss-je-sais-tout des plus agaçante plongée dans un énorme ouvrage. Et, comble du malheur, le tant redouté Harry Potter se tenait là assis l'air de rien.

Notre Serpentard à nous, (Oui, dans ma générosité je le partage avec vous, je suis sympa non ?) s'assit le plus loin possible du binoclard et s'appliqua à l'ignorer. Aussitôt que son divin fessier vint frôler la chaise, Lavande Brown se leva et s'assis plus loin. Elle se trouvait plus ou moins aussi loin d'Harry que de Draco.

\- Arrête de gigoter Lavande, tu me déconcentre ! gronda Hermione sans lever les yeux.

\- Je ne souhaite pas me retrouvée couverte de colle gluante, figure toi !

Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Draco. Lavande était la pauvre victime du protectionnisme d'Harry envers Draco de la veille lorsqu'il avait de nouveau six ans. Hermione ne daigna même pas répondre, elle s'était déjà totalement refocalisée sur son livre. Draco , lui, laissa naître un petit rictus méprisant sur ces lèvres. Cette idiote avait surement mérité son sort. Mais les pensées malveillantes de Malfoy furent interrompues par un ado boutonneux (haha ça casse le mythe hien ?) en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y Malfoy ? Ça te fait rire ?

\- Les malheurs des Gryffondor me font toujours jubiler cher pote-Potty

\- Ote ce sale sourire de ta face de fouine, tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- De ma faute ? De ma faute ? Non mais ça c'est la meilleure, je savais que t'étais de mauvaise foi, mais là ça bat des records ! Tu vas peut-être me dire que Salzar Serpentard est responsable de la fonte des glaciers en Antarctique pendant que tu y es ! (Instant écolo)

\- Oui, évidemment que c'est de ta faute, tu t'es jeté dans mes bras je te signale ! T'as fait le coup de « Ah, je me suis tordu la cheville » et moi je te suis venu en aide c'est tout !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Merci Saint Potter sauveur de l'humanité, que serait Poudlard sans toi ? Et je parie que t'as inventé l'eau chaude aussi ?

\- T'es vraiment désagréable ! Et tu m'as forcé à lui jeter un sort !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu m'as agrippé avec tes petits bras de femmelettes et tu voulais plus me laisser partir !

\- Quoi ? Tu te moque de moi ?

\- Non, manque de chance c'est la seule réplique où je n'ai pas usé de l'ironie je te ferai dire !

\- Oh, je te jure que si tu continues …

\- Ba vas-y je t'attends

Pendant cette conversation hautement philosophique, les deux hommes en colère s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent presque. Ils se toisaient du regard, s'envoyant des éclairs à travers leurs yeux, les poings serrés. Ils soufflaient fort, comme pour maîtriser leur rage.

Puis, comme grâce à un accord tacite, ils se sautèrent dessus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Soudain, ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendaient. Leurs mains s'étaient jointes à ce balai incessant, la peau se laissait découvrir sous les caresses impatientes. Des frissons naissaient aux creux des reins de l'un, quand des baisers se frayaient un chemin dans le coup de l'autre.

BANG !

(Revenez sur terre, bande de pervers ! HAHA)

La porte venait de s'ouvrir dans un fracas innommable. Millicent Bullstrod l'avait à moitié défoncé. Elle hurla presque qu'elle cherchait Dean Thomas. Et Draco l'envoya quasiment … aller voir ailleurs si sa beauté parfaite s'y trouvait.

Les regards entre les deux hommes avaient changés. Maintenant, il brulaient d'une passion, d'une envie, d'une promesse d'intimité prochaine. Leurs mains se cherchaient à nouveau. Ils allaient bientôt sentir à nouveaux ces sensations nouvelles mais si plaisantes.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le fameux Dean Thomas qui surgit de derrière la plante. Il était en sueur et il disait à la ronde : « Elle est partie ? J'en peux plus elle me court après depuis hier. D'où elle a vu que lécher la figure de quelqu'un était synonyme d'engagement ? ». Harry lui sauta presque à la gorge, lui conseillant de s'en aller au plus vite avant que, sur un regrettable malentendu involontaire, sa main atterrisse dans son petit visage.

Dean Thomas, partit Harry en revint à l'être qui occupait toutes ses pensées actuelles. Il se pencha vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Au suivant ! Cria Mme Pomfresh de derrière le rideau.

Lavande Brown terrorisée par les ébats de nos deux héros qui, dans son esprit, évoquait trop la veille, ce qui avait fini dans la glue pour elle, courra presque dans l'infirmerie.

Bref, Draco porta sa main à la joue de son camarade, la frôlant doucement du bout des doigts.

Mais, quand le sort s'acharne, Rogue sortit de derrière le rideau (Je me demande si ce rideau n'est pas en train de devenir le personnage principal de cette fiction, non ? Quoi, on s'en fout ?) avec un aura électrique symbolisant son humeur au summum du massacre. Il avait encore quelques tâches roses éparses dans ses cheveux gras. Il toisa toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente, comme pour les mettre au défi de lui adresser le moindre mot. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

Draco, un peu gêné mais pressé de reprendre ses occupations Potteriennes, se rapprocha une fois de plus du sauveur de son cœur.

\- N'y pensez même pas. Prenez une chambre et dégagez d'ici ! Je déteste les adolescents et leurs hormones débordantes presque autant que les chiards de six ans. Déguerpissez sales gosses !

~~oOo~~

Quelques jours plus tard, Albus Dumbeldore retrouva enfin le calme de son bureau en haut de sa tour. Les plaintes virulentes des professeurs de Poudlard après ce drôle d'incident, ou le vendredi noir, comme ils l'avaient surnommé, avaient fini par cesser. Tout était redevenu normal dans le château de Poudlard. Enfin, aussi normal qu'avant.

Albubussoussou (oui je gardais le surnom le plus kitch pour la fin) avait repris son poste d'observation derrière son bureau, à travers sa boule de cristal. Après avoir matté un peu la Macgo (Oui, ba il changera pas ses habitudes pour vos petites trognes de lecteurs offusqués), il chercha les deux personnes qui l'avaient décidé à lancer ce petit sortilège de rien du tout. Il chercha, chercha et chercha encore mais ne trouva rien.

Puis, il finit par apercevoir Harry Potter, au détour d'un couloir. Il avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas être vu. Mais la discrétion n'était pas spécialement le fort de Harry. Surtout sans sa cape d'invisibilité. Déjà que quand il la portait, il était capable de se prendre une armure de plein fouet ou d'éternuer, alors sans … Pourquoi ne la portait-il pas d'ailleurs ? La curiosité de Dumbledore était piquée à vif. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, renvoya les personnages braillard des tableaux et se reconcentra sur monsieur discret.

Il approchait maintenant d'un placard à balai. Tiens mais que faisait-il là ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne. Il tourna la poignée et se faufila « discrètement » à l'intérieur.

\- T'es en retard, comme d'habitude ! Je sais même plus pourquoi je continue à te le faire remarquer.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Draco obéit à Harry et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur les celles de son camarade.

Dumby-Dumbou, se frotta les mains. Le sortilège avait créé l'effet souhaité ! Mais … Quand même, obligés de vivre leur amour cachés dans un placard … C'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il s'appuya au fond de son siège et gratta sa longue barbe blanche en fronçant les sourcils qu'il avait plutôt touffu. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à jouer. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un geste fit venir son gros grimoire sur le bureau. Oui, celui-là même grâce auquel il avait fait rajeunir ses élèves. Il y existait sûrement un bon moyen dans ce grimoire de faire en avancer les choses et, peut-être même que cette fois aussi il allait bien se fendre la poire …

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
